Divine Love Eternal
by Jamuss
Summary: (Spoilers) Bhunivelze is Poisoned, The Chaos and emotions of the soul he absorbed distracting him from the new world, his eyes now set to the godling he was to abandon to said chaos. (Bhun X Light) (A Fluff or two) (Two-shot) (not crack but not very serious)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do **not** own LR FF13

enjoy

* * *

Divine Love Eternal

* * *

I took note immediately, whatever train of thought or sentence I'd been speaking stopping as I took note of her.

What'd changed, a second ago she barely held my attention, an instant past I'd have put her in her place, but now, I simply studied her, not as a gnat I'd originally thought all man to be, but as something more.

She looked puzzled, no doubt the godling was flustered by my sudden silence, that cute determination I saw spark in her eyes almost made me smile.

What?!

"What? cat got your tongue." Some human proverb, she'd said it as she clutched her blade, now extended towards me, I didn't respond immediately, anger flaring from the godling.

"You wouldn't shut up a second ago, Bhunivelze answer me!" She thrust forward her blade slightly, the weapon now being all I saw.

Why brandish her weapon before god, what wrong have I done to displease her. Is the happiness of man none of her concern, did she wish for something else.

I realized it was the soul that's poisoned me, my thoughts may be my own, but were now pervaded by the chaos it held, fear, I'd been corrupted, because of impatience I've fallen to the level of man.

but it didn't feel terrible, I'd believed man to be in a constant state of suffering, but this, I didn't feel much different, only instances of impaired judgement.

Her blade was still held towards me.

I'd think on the matter later.

"Do you not wish for mans happiness?" She simply stared at me, then another instant of impaired thought, I'd feared she wouldn't continue to speak.

"Not as you see it, you believe that suffering is not part of mans happiness, and that were only 'clay' for you to mold."

She was "angry" as the humans called it, I don't want her to be angry?

"I'm not beyond a change of heart." I saw her still angered features stiffen.

"Like you'd magically change your mind and allow such a big shift in your plans."

"You magnify mans worth, as I did moments ago, egregiously." Contradicting myself is new.

Again, her anger caught me.

"Are you..." Confusion, yes this was better than anger, her brows remained furrowed, but her scowl parted, leaving her lips themselves parted, pale and small they enticed me!?

"I recant my words, I ask you to forget what I've said for it will not reach fruition."

"What are you scheming." It returned! Anger pervaded her face, beauty marred by displeasure!

Rage, something foreign, this was the first of the torrents I took detailed note of, my wrath was dangerous, I was god and a fleeting moment of anger could be disastrous for many.

Then sorrow, she was angry, it displeased me to have her scowl focused at me, I wanted a smile, a warm smile to grace her eyes and lips, I thoughtlessly approached.

"I scheme nothing beautiful godling, I'd planned this paradise to be the rebirth of man, but since the happiness of others is such a thing you cannot bear, I will not pursue that aspect of the neon genesis." She stepped back, surprised by my decreased proximity , my eyes closer to her, the physical cognition of her form more enticing than any of my other sensory process.

"That's not what I mean! You don't understand what it means to be human, to love, to hate, you cannot feel anything."

"That statement was once true, but you've shown me these things." MOE! Her face, adorable bewilderment!

She was silent, her voice gone, why won't she speak, did I offend the godling once more? Inner turmoil was also new, but in waves it was euphoric, fret giving meaning to joy, I love all these emotions!

"Are, are you saying..."

"I say only what I mean, god is not beyond a change of heart..." Again I got closer, this time it felt strange for me, for me to be so close I was cautious, as If I'll break her with the power that passively wafted from my physical form, again she stepped back.

"...in fact, I'm starting to believe that goddess of death is an ineffective title to describe you." Goddess of death, a hideous name for her, the goddess of love, beauty, GOD QUEEN! yes! That's it, she will be my goddess! By my side for the new eternity in the new world, all her dreams Shall be fulfilled! I'll bring her eternal happiness as I Know now!

I approached again, our proximity to one another shrinking again, but she raised her blade and took a step back.

"Stay back!" She yelled, the threat not stopping me, but the anger in her did, if only for a moment, I must show her my love!

"I mean you no harm god of beauty!" I continued, slowing until the tip of her blade pressed to the bridge of my nose, I felt no pressure from it.

"What?" Again adorable confusion!

"Even this title is not fitting for you, words cannot portray this truth, your light! It is greater then mine! Pleas let me drown in the benediction of you're light!"

Now less than a foot from her, slightly cross-eyed and my talons shaking, the woman had allowed her arm to give and her blade now rested at her side.

"You've...you've fallen for me?" Again a human proverb, some I could grasp, others I brashly went with.

"I will fall forever if it means I can have you, you've gods heart in you hands! please show me the depths of your kindness and love as I shall show you!" I was speaking, unbotherd to commune through thought, my face twisted into a smile.

"Oh god!" Yes! This is awesome! She's accepted me!

My talons approached, my will keeping it steady as I "hugged" her.

...

It is proper for those to be mated to embrace? My thumb gently wrapping around her was a good enough facsimile yes?

She struggled though, ugly displeasure appearing on her face, this worried me, made me fearful that she didn't want to touch.

But I felt teary, sadness gripping me as she was seemingly repulsed by my touch, did I repulse her, was my beauty not enough to please her! No! She's confused, as am I, we are at an important junction, not only for ourselves but the entire human race, as much as it pained me this had to wait, others awaited to be born into the world.

I squeezed slightly she stiffened and again fear pervaded her features, bringing more grief to my new mind. I didn't dwell I released her and looked to the new world, with a single thought, unbarring the gates of rebirth, man now existed there, in the perfection I have discovered for myself.

Divine Love Eternal!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do **not** own LR FF13

enjoy

* * *

Divine Love Eternal

* * *

It had been a few hundred years, the stabilization of the knew paradise was long a arduous, I had to forgo my beloved for so long, the heartbreak had brought me to tears a few times. but as time went on I learned moderation and thrall over my heart, seeing how dangerous an emotionally compromised god could be.

And as automation had been achieved for this world, I wished her to return to me.

"Beautiful Eclair, from the new paradise and eternal life return to me!" Her jagged symbol lit before me, a brilliant light heralding her, she appearing in the radiance, halo'd by the brilliant shimmer.

She didn't speak, eyeing me. again like hundreds of years ago, her hand rested on her blade.

I was silent, wishing for her to speak first, it had been so long, I was once more clouded in my cape of shadows, but I watched her approach through it.

"Bhunivelze..." She was reverent, if that was the right word to describe her constant callousness. "...thank you." She'd thanked me for paradise, for her sister and friends, she wasn't warm or exceedingly kind, but her words were enough to make my now jaded heart swell, and a smile to grace my face. I dispelled the darkness.

"Long ago I confessed my love to you, spoke when drunken on newfound emotion..." I studied her face gauging her response, but her deadpan and bangs weren't to helpful.

"...long ago, I've now moderation over my heart, my love for you still burns, and I am ready for you to be by my side for eternity, if you wish." The caveat, I didn't want to say that last part, I knew better that she'd probably leave if given the choice...

"Like you'd give me a choice." She'd interrupted my thoughts, what she'd said, wounding me, I now knew compassion, understood others.

"Of course you have the choice, but even if you refuse, I will always watch you, my arms open."

"Again even if I say no, you'll be there, staring at me from behind the curtains..."

"As I do with all of humanity, but my gaze will be more intent on you, yes" she was going to say no, it pained me, but also brought me joy that her choice would lead to her happiness.

"So what choice do I have, prison, or a stalker." Another wounding blow, was gods love so terrible, the fate of sitting beside god, showered in his love and radiance for eternity, was it so terrible it was to be called prison?

"Please do not demean my heart..." I pleaded, my omniscient tone giving back almost to the lovesick fool I'd been reborn as.

"...don't compare my embrace to imprisonment..."

"Than what is it, being stuck here for eternity with you." She gestured around my now warmer realm, I'd changed it slightly to be nicer than the green and black miasma, pinkish now.

My realm didn't hold my attention, I bowed my head, she'd refused my love entirely.

"Please..." I felt something, dripping from my face it fell, my hand catching it, silvery drops, Tears!

"...Don't leave me!" I slammed my hands down beside her, as if blocking her in. My face now directly in front of her, slight panic marring both our faces.

"See, you didn't give me a choice."

"Enough of this choice! Jus stay beside me, take your leave and return on your own accord, my love is not a prison!" My hands now cupped around her, shaking.

"But I don't love you!" She yelled, the first time I've heard her truly yell, and the first time I heard her voice crack, she continued. My heart sank.

"Do you see that it'd be cruel for me to be by your side, to receive love but give none!" She didn't see it, that simply fearing to not love someone is love!

"Then love me! Embrace me with your heart, allow reciprocation, eternal happiness is our prize!"

She stepped back, I saw her knees , they shook.

"I don't deserve it." Tears, I hated them, hers infinitely worse than mine, she will never cry again.

"You deserve gods love." I clasped my hands behind her, picking her up and straightening from my hunch, standing to my full hight.

"You deserve all the love of humanity, you saved them, you were Gods champion when I needed you, now be Gods Queen!" I threw out a hand, my wings fluttered as if trying to woo her with my beauty.

She stood on my palm unmoving, I approached with my other hand, my thumb clasping in front of her shoulders and index finger around her midsection. THE ALMIGHTY'S TWO FINGER HAND HUG!

She didn't move, her tears still there, I felt her sorrow, her warmth even seemed less, I squeezed slightly and was about to release her when I felt something, tiny hands gripping my fingers.

She'd stopped me from releasing her, her hands anchored to mine.

"Don't...don't leave me, ever." Tears streamed from her face.

"Divine love eternal!"


End file.
